This invention relates to a wrist support device for supporting a wearer's wrist in a comfortable position while using a keyboard, laptop computer, personal digital assistant or the like.
Repetitive motion injuries are a common problem among workers who perform repetitive tasks generally, and among typists and computer users in particular. One common injury which can result from excessive keyboard use is carpal tunnel syndrome. Other possible injuries include tendonitis. Arthritis can also make keyboard use difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,969 of MacMorran et al. describes a wrist support device to alleviate these problems and support the wrist to reduce pain and discomfort when using a keyboard. This device comprises an elongate sleeve with open ends for engaging over a wearer's wrist and the palm of their hand, with a thumb opening on one side. The sleeve is of resiliently stretchable material, and a removable splint of semi rigid material is inserted in a pocket extending along the top of the sleeve, across the wearer's wrist and the back of their hand to provide support. A bead-filled wrist pad is provided in the lower part of the sleeve. The user's wrist will rest on the wrist pad while the keyboard is used, raising the wrist to an ergonomically correct position and cushioning the wrist from the hard surface on which the keyboard rests.
Although the known wrist support device described above is helpful for those who already have some wrist pain or have injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome, it may be too constraining for other individuals.